The Newest One
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: <html><head></head>About a week before Summerween, a new girl moves into town. Of course when Mabel and Dipper find out their immediate reaction is to be-friend her. In time, the girl's worries wash away and she realizes everything will work out. But, she couldn't be more wrong. When she meets a new boy, and goes to his house after Dipper's warnings. She realizes she made a big mistake.</html>
1. Moved

***Silver***

I walked into the house, sighing I waked n a bit more.

"Listen, I understand you're not to happy about this" Brine said. "But trust me, it'll work out"

"You've said that a million times" I grumbled. Dropping my bags on the floor. "But, I've never moved before, and in a small town like this, I doubt I'll get any friends"

"You and your assuming" Brine laughed. Instead of laughing along, I felt myself becoming more sad. Then he walked in front of me, coming down on one knee. "Come on Silver. You gotta stay strong, you know that's what you parents always wanted"

I looked at him, holding back tears, thinking about my parents.

"I suppose" I said, with a light smile. Brine laughed and ruffled my hair.

"I knew it" He laughed. He stood back up, "I hear this town's pretty weird. I'd say I could go out on Halloween, and no one would know I'm actually a demon"

"But Halloween's nowhere near today" I laughed.

"Oh, I forgot. This town loves Halloween so much, they celebrate it twice a year" Brine said.

"That's a little obsessive, don't ya think?" I asked.

"I suppose so. They call it 'Summerween' it's next week." Brine said. I shrugged,

"Depends on if I make friends or not. If not, scaring the pedestrians is pretty entertaining" I said, Brine laughed again,

"Now, that's the Silver I know" He laughed. Brine started floating around the house. I then grabbed my bags, and walked up the staircase.

I found the room that had my bed in it. I went in and sat down. Dropping my bags on the floor. I fell back on the bed and huffed.

I lied there for a while, staring at the ceiling. But then I sat up, pulling my clothes out. I went over to the dresser, and folded my clothes, sticking them in the drawers. The last thing I had to put in where my pajamas. So I opened the bottom drawer, and to my surprise.

A book sat in the middle of the drawer. It was red, with golden edges.

A golden had sat on the middle of the cover, and a number sat in the middle of the hand.

2.


	2. The Journal

I looked around the room, before grabbing the book out of the drawer. Granted, I had no idea why I even looked around. I just felt like someone was in the room.

But, no one was, so I took the book over to the bed. I sat down and opened it up. Where the author's name was supposed to be, the page was ripped off. So only one letter remained, and it was an F. But I guess the book was old, and awhile ago the page ripped itself. So I turned the page, and read.

"Wow..." I said aloud. "He was right, this place is really weird"

I continued turning the pages,

**Griffin.**

**Haunted House.**

**Cursed Games.**

Oh, I liked the sound of a cursed video game. I was a huge player myself. But, being sucked into one forever, wasn't something I really wanted to experience. So I continued on.

**Cursed Amulet.**

**Summerween Trickster.**

**Zombie.**

**Shape shifter. **

Then I found my way to one of the last pages. It was so strange, I didn't even understand it. One the left side, was a circle. with symbols in it. More like I wheel I guess. A triangle stood in the middle, but that looked a little strange as well.

But then I looked to the right of the two pages. There stood a man, it wasn't colored in, so I couldn't point out any details. Well, he had an eye patch, and a top hat, a bow tie, a cane!? Jeez, looks like he came like a century too late. But, that was all.

But his shadow. It was like the triangle from the other page, but it was standing up, and it filled in his complete shadow. This book was super confusing. I then turned to the next page, and I read it word for word.

_Don't trust anyone._

Of course there was another paragraph but, that didn't explain much that made sense to me. But this book seemed pretty real, and very trust worthy too. So I was going to take it's advice.

I wasn't going to trust anyone.


	3. The Pig

**I wanted to thank everyone so far with the good reviews and everything. But, I wanted to state some things.**

**1: Half of the story is like, makin new friends, and Summerween. But there is another half! (With the demon)**

**2: The demon isn't following her. 'It' just came in to see who took hold of the journal. If any of you are confused about Brine. He's become Silver's **

**'guardian' after her parents died.**

**Ok, now back to the fun stuff!**

* * *

><p>So, from then on I was going to keep that pledge.<p>

I stuffed the book in my jacket, and walked out the door. I walked down the stairs, and outside. I decided, to go 'exploring' as I called it. I was 100% positive I'd be here for awhile, so I needed to know this place inside and out.

As I knew this town was fairly small. I walked along the sidewalk, only seeing a few people pass me, here and there. As the wind blew harder, I pulled my hood up. I had to admit, this town was on the weird side. Pushing out all the monsters and stuff. I mean, 'Summerween? Who on earth would love Halloween that much to celebrate it twice a year.

But, I liked the idea that they used watermelons instead on pumpkins. I thought that was pretty creative. Soon enough, I got really tired of walking, so I sat down on a bench on the sidewalk. I sighed, laying my head back. But, as I did, I felt a strange sensation as if I were being watched.

So, I pulled my head back up, and turned around to look into the forest. But, I never expected what was staring back at me.

A pig. His small face peeked out of the bushes and he stared at me. I slightly laughed, as it came out and in front of me.

I sat normally again, as the pig sat on the ground and stared at me.

"What?" I laughed. He still sat there, making a slight oink noise.

I was really confused. Now I knew this thing had an owner. I mean, I'm positive that they don't roam around this area, and actually survive... But I remembered what was in my pocket.

I pulled out a bag of apple slices I grabbed before I left. Surprisingly they were still cold and everything.

"You probably want these, don't you?" I asked, the pig ran in circles then sat down again. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I poured them out into my hand, and held it out. It backed up at first, but then it came back and started to eat them.

To be honest, feeding a pig wasn't something I expected to do today. When he was finally done, I got up and wiped my hands on my pants. Then I started to walk back to my house. But I looked behind me, and it was following me. Every step I took, it took two more.

I went over and kneeled down in front of it.

"Go back to you owner" I said. But the pig didn't do anything, instead. When I started walking again, it started to follow once more. I growled in annoyance.

But I didn't have to worry about the pig anymore. As I turned around to start walking again, someone tackled me to the ground.


	4. Broken Ribs

As soon as my back met the ground. I immediately pushed off, whoever tackled me. Then I held my stomach in pain.

"God, I think on of my ribs is broken" I said, gasping for air, as the wind was knocked out of me. I managed to stand up, one hand still holding my stomach. I looked up, and a girl stood in front of me. She had a pink sweater, and a blue skirt, the shooting star on her sweater shined above everything else.

"God, what's your problem!" I snapped.

"Pig-napper" She yelled, punching me in the stomach. I almost screamed in pain.

"There goes another one" I groaned.

"What's you problem!" She shot back.

"You actually think I stole a pig..." I said plainly, regaining my balance, and taking control of my pain.

"Well he was following you!" She hissed.

"Well, I didn't steal him" I said.

"Yes you did, he went missing yesterday!" She yelled.

"Yesterday?" I said and my calming voice turned into to rage. "I just moved here today! I wasn't even here yesterday!"

"But-"

"Don't" I broke in. "I'm so not in the mood!" Then I stormed away holding my stomach in complete agony.

When I made it home, I walked in and slammed the door behind me. Brine came walking, in,

"Whoa, what the hell happened to you" He said, rushing to my side.

"Just some stupid kid, who made a stupid mistake" I replied. "I'm fine"

"No your not, you got two broken ribs!" He exclaimed.

"Well, at least it wasn't three" I pointed out shrugging, which made my stomach hurt.

"Good job looking on the bright side of things" He said. Walking me out, to go to the hospital.


	5. Sorry

Thankfully the doctors said I would recover in about 3 weeks. Which was average I guess.

After about 2 boring days, of lying in bed doing nothing. I'd hoped that girl would've given up trying to find me by now. So, I figured I would go to another bench, and read. So, late at night, I did so.

I walked down the lonely sidewalk, as silence filled the air. I walked along until I found a empty bench to sit on.

When I sat down. I slowly opened my jacket, and pulled out the book. Making sure I didn't rub the bandages. I opened it up and started to read. To be honest it was really interesting. I planned to go out and find one of the 'not so dangerous ones' when I was all healed back up again. But after reading for about an hour, I decided to head back home.

Even thought it was 1am. I still needed some rest. So I slowly stood back up, and started to walk home. On the way back, I read the book, going through several pages. But that was pretty stupid, considering I ran into someone. I managed to say on my feet, and have the book still in my hands. But the one I ran into fell. I held to the book at my side, and held out my hand to help the boy up. He grabbed it, and I hauled him back on his feet.

"I'm so sorry" I said.

"No, no it's fine" He said.

"I was just-" Then the pig walked up next to him. This resulted in me taking a step back. "Who's pig is that?"

"Oh it's my sister's" He said, as the girl walked up next to him,

"Hey, who ya-"

"Hey it's you!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah I remember you" I said sarcastically "You're the one who broke two of my ribs!"

"I was going to apologize but you stormed off!" She yelled.

"Yeah, cause no matter what sorry wasn't going to cut it. I can't do anything for 3 weeks" I grumbled.

"Well, sorry is the best I can do for the moment" She said. "Besides, you don't even like me"

"And when did I ever say that?" I asked.

"So you don't?!" She beamed.

"No. Of course I do" I said plainly.

"Why on earth are you outside at 1am?" The boy asked.

"Reading" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Someone likes to ask questions" I said. "But that's none of your concern" I went on, clenching my book.

"Why is it none of our business" He asked.

"Because, I don't trust either of you" I said

"Lemme guess, your reading a journal" The boy said plainly like he knew that was the right answer. I clenched the book harden, holding it to my chest.

"How do you know" I sneered.

"Because" He said, holding up the book. "I have the sequel"


	6. Bad Puns

"That was a terrible pun..." The girl stated.

"I have to agree with her on that one" I shrugged.

"Like I'm even good at those anyway" He grumbled.

"So, how long have you been around here?" I asked.

"This is our second year here. We go back with our parents for the first half of the year. Then we come here." The boy explained.

"How weird is this place?" I asked.

"Where do I begin!?" The boy said.

"So, I'm guessing you've ran into quite a few of these creatures then?" I asked.

"Oh yes" The girl said. "Gnomes"

"Zombies" The boy listed "Cursed video games, dinosaurs, ghosts, shape shifter, haunted objects, the 13th and a half president of Gravity Falls, a boy band grown in pods, a time traveler, evil wax figures, tiny golf people, a monster made of candy. And I think that's it"

"Whoa" I said.

"You forgot one" The girl said.

"Oh, right. I don't feel comfortable talking about that right now" The boy said.

"Hm?" I said tilting my head.

"We ran into a demon a couple of times..." The boy said, rubbing the back of his head. "He was, a little-"

"Please, don't think this is weird, but I know a demon" I said.

"Really?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to share my entire life story right now" I said.

"Granted, so..." He said awkwardly,

"You are-" I said.

"Dipper, this is Mabel" He said.

"Silver" I replied. "So..."

"You know Summerween, is next week right?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, my guardian told me this morning" I said.

"So, wanna hang out that night" He asked.

"Yeah, but I won't be able to do much" I said.

"Why?" Mabel asked.

"Remember? You broke two of my ribs?" I asked.

"Oh right" She sighed.

"But at least I can still go" I said.

"Yeah." Mabel agreed.

"Hey do you think a demon could go out on Summerween and no one would notice he's an actual demon?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably. Why?" Dipper asked.

"It was just a question from a friend" I laughed. "Well then, I must be going, I don't want-"

"SILVER!" A voice boomed through the streets.

"Oh no."


	7. Crossed Out

"Oh crud..." I sighed. "This is gonna be awkward..." Brine came flying down, and he floated a little above us.

"And where have you been?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Outside" I obviously responded. He glared at me, obviously not taking that for an answer. "I couldn't sleep, so I came outside to read a little bit"

"You didn't tell him who were going out in the middle on the night!?" Dipper exclaimed.

"At least he gets the picture" Brine yelled. "I was worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry..." I muttered. "I just-" Brine flew down and set his arm on my shoulder,

"It's fine" He said, ruffling my hair. "Just don't repeat history"

"See, he's good at it!" Mabel exclaimed. Brine laughed,

"I suppose these are new friends of yours?" He asked. I nodded, along with a slight grunt. "I told you so"

I rolled my eyes in response,

"Whatever." I said.

"Alright, time to go home. You need some more rest" Brine said, I nodded, waved goodbye to Mabel and Dipper, then we teleported back home.

Right away, I ran up the stairs and back to my room. I sighed, as I walked over and fell face first on my bed. I realized I honestly didn't need to worry about anything anymore. Well at least in the moment. I took of my jacket, hung in on the rack, took the book out, and went over to lie down on my bed again.

I sat there, my head on my pillow, and the book held in my hands, as I held it high above my head. I scanned through every pages at least seven times. I found a few spells, so I grabbed my journal and wrote them down. Then there was a spell to enter the dreamscape. Brine told me never to go there. But, I wrote the spell down anyways.

Then when my clock turned to 3am. I shut the book, and turned over to go to sleep.

I couldn't believe the next morning I woke up at 12pm. Not the longest I've ever slept though. I hung my legs over the side of my bed and yawned a little. I grabbed the book from my night stand, and to my surprise there was a note on it.

_Consider the message I've sent you. Hopefully you understand, and I won't have to take drastic measures._

_-You'll find out eventually_

I tilted my head in confusion. But I shrugged, I grabbed my journal and opened it to the page I wrote on last night. I almost dropped the book because, my mix of anger and surprise almost took control of my body.

The page, was still there. But, it was much more...bloody then I had remembered. Everything I wrote that night was crossed out, every, single, thing. I closed my journal then suddenly remembering the book. I threw my journal on the bed, and grabbed the book on my nightstand.

I quickly flipped through the pages, letting out a long sigh, seeing that everything was fine. But I turned to that wheel page again. I knew that it wasn't corrsed out, but something was.

The Dreamscape Spell...

I quickly slipped on my jacket, and brushed out my hair. I held both journal tightly. I left a note for Brine on the front door, then I ran out.

I stood there, under my porch. I needed some help, and there was only two people who could have experienced this.

I ran down the sidewalk on Main Street. Crossing my fingers I would run into Mabel and Dipper again.


	8. Conversations

***Silver***

Where were they! I looked everywhere, but they were no where to be seen. And I didn't know where they lived. I groaned, thinking. But then I was tapped on the back, and I turned around. There stood Dipper.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" I exclaimed. "We need to talk, but not here"

Dipper nodded, and grabbed my hand. He lead my into the woods, we ran onto a path. Then he let go and stopped.

"Alright, what?" He asked. I opened my journal and showed him the page.

"Whoa..." He said.

"I took some notes last night from the journal. Then I went to bed. And when I woke up I found this" I said, then I pulled out the book, and showed him the spell crossed out in blood.

"And I found a note, telling me to consider what I'm doing of it'll take drastic measures" I said. "Do you know who it could've been?"

"I don't know." Dipper said, "Sorry" I sighed,

"So what now?" I asked,

"I don't know" Dipper said. "Just try not to do anything stupid"

"Alright then" I said, laughing at the end.

"See you tomorrow. I'll meet you over at the arcade" Dipper said.

"Alright" I said. I waved goodbye and went back home.

I walked in the door and walked up the stairs. I quietly whistled to myself, as I opened the door into my room.

When I got in, I dropped my books on the floor and stood there. Brine came floating by,

"Hey what's-"

"Oh"

"My"

"Gosh"


	9. Universal Thoughts

***Silver***

Right there, written across the wall, there were words written in blood,

**YOU'RE DEAD**

"Is this new?" Brine stuttered.

"Y-Yeah" I replied. He snapped his fingers and it disappeared.

"There we go, at least it's a bit better" Brine said, in an awkward tone.

"Yeah." I replied quietly. Brine then walked away, probably thinking I wrote that. I slowly stepped into my room, picking up the books. I set them on my nightstand, and sat down on my bed.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I quietly growled to myself. "I don't get it!"

"But it looks like I didn't get the picture" I sighed.

I got up from bed and went to the window.

Why did this town have to give me a hard time? Since I've been here I've been only trying to do good things.

But, nothing good ever came my way did it!?

It's like the universe hated me.

Like it wanted my life to be a natural disaster. And so far,

It was.

What happened to my family.

What happened to my home.

And most importantly.

What happened to me...


	10. Summerween

***Silver***

The next night, I met Dipper at the arcade. I guess they did the whole, twin thing, because they were both dressed up as vampires.

"Dipper your costume is adorable!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Mabel, shut up!" He said.

"It kinda is" I laughed.

"Ugh, whatever!" Dipper said. "Can we just go now!"

"Yeah, whatever" I smiled.

I'm going to be completely honest, the night wasn't that fun. We just walked door to door, getting candy we really didn't need. But that was just the first half of the night. The other half was crazy on a whole other level.

We were walking back through the woods. We heard a rustle in the bushes, we stopped for a second, but then we kept walking. But of course that was a terrible mistake.

We heard a twig snap and we turned around. There stood a tall being. He had a hole in his chest, and a hat that covered his face.

"Well, well lookie who we have here" He spoke, with a crooked tone.

"I-Impossible, you're dead!" Dipper yelled.

"Well looks like you were wrong" He said.

"What's going on Dipper!?" I asked,

"Run!" He yelled, grabbing my hand and sprinting to the right.

We ran, I eventually let go, following close behind him. He didn't say anything we just continued to run. But at one point, there was a large tree, and we split. I split to the left, Dipper and Mabel, to the right.

But I didn't stop to re join the group, I kept going.

But, I eventually ran to the edge of a cliff. I turned around to run back but he was there.

"WHY ME!" I yelled. "Didn't you want revenge on them of something!?"

"Yes, but one is so much easier than two." He smiled. I fell down, sliding back as much as I could. I wish I could just fly away, like I could do 2 years ago. I pulled my arms over my face and waited for death. But then something, I didn't know what, but he exploded.

After it happened, I pulled my arms away from my head. Slowly standing up, I realized candy bits lied everywhere. I slowly walked, through the wreckage. I almost fell down a few times, because I was in so much shock. I saw the hat, and it was being engulfed by blue flames.

But, I just slowly walked away. I was halfway home, and I passed Mabel and Dipper who sat on a bench. They saw me and ran up to me.

"Are you alright!?" Mabel asked.

"Did it do anything to you!?" Dipper asked.

"It exploded..." I said. "Then I ran away"

"Really?" Dipper asked, "Well that's strange"

"I know" I said.

"Well at least you're ok" Mabel said.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Well I'm going to head home now"

"I don't blame you." Dipper said,

"Night." I said, waving good-bye. I walked back home, and into the house.

"Have fun with your friends?" Brine asked from the living room.

"Yeah." I lied, walking up the stairs to my room. I cracked open the door and peeked in. I then fully opened the door, seeing nothing in my room. I walked in and sat on my bed. I took a minute and thought to myself,

"What saved me?"


	11. The Deal Through the Glass

***Mystery P.O.V* (In Third Person)**

The tall man walked, through the doors to the county jail. He walked up to the large glass window, where a small child sat on the other side, in an orange prison suit.

"And who you be?" The kid asked.

"It's only been a year. I can't believe you've forgotten me already, Gideon" The man spoke. The kid sat there, looking like reality had just punched him in the face,

"You look..."

"Different, I know. It's a little something I've been working on" The man smiled. "But, lets get to business"

"What are you playin at?" The kid asked.

"A favor, and I'll repay you" The man said.

"Tell me more. But, don't expect the answer you want. Last time, you failed to do what needed to be done." The kid stated.

"I need you to kidnap someone" The man said.

"Are you crazy, I'm unable to do so" The kid huffed, crossing his arms.

"What if I said, you'd only have to bring someone to your house, and up to your room?" The man asked.

"Go on" The kid said.

"I know a spell. So, you can put that little someone into an inanimate object." The man smirked.

"Alright then, now explain everything together" The kid said.

"I need you to trick someone, making them come to your house, and up to your room. Then, you can chant a spell, putting them into an inanimate object. Then you meet me at the park, when you succeed." The man explained.

"But no body in this town trusts me anymore" The kid said.

"This one. Doesn't even know who you are, she just moved in about a week ago" The man explained.

"If she's friends with the twins they must've spoke about me" The kid said.

"They haven't" The man said.

"Good."

"So, I'll break you out to help me. If you succeed, and bring her to me unharmed, I won't turn you in. If you don't bring her to me, or I found out you've hurt her in any way, you know what happens next" The man explained.

"Alright then." The kid said, holding out his hand. The man's hand went through the glass, and shook it. Then man handed him a slip of paper, then snapped his fingers.

He disappeared,

Along with the kid.


	12. What's the Worst He Could Do?

***Silver***

I walked down the sidewalk, my hands were in my pockets, and I quietly hummed to myself.

"Excuse me?" A voice came from behind. I turned around, and there stood a small kid. But his hair, made him almost the same height as me.

"You are-?" I asked.

"My name is, Lil' Gideon" He smiled.

"Oh, hi there" I smiled.

"So, I heard you moved in about a week ago" Gideon said.

"Oh! Yeah" I replied.

"I just wanted to welcome you. Maybe see if you could stop by for some tea tomorrow afternoon" Gideon said. I shrugged,

"Sure, why not" I said. He then handed my a slip with his address on it.

"See you then" He smiled, waving good-bye and walking away. I put then slip in my pocket. I turned around, and Mabel and Dipper came running up to me.

"Are you ok!?" Mabel asked.

"What did he do to you!?" Dipper asked franticly.

"Whoa, jeez." I said "I'm fine, he was just inviting me over to his house tomorrow"

"But he's evil! He almost killed me!" Dipper exclaimed.

"And he took the deed to the Mystery Shack. Our home!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Well, maybe he changed. You don't know" I said.

"Please don't go tomorrow!" Dipper begged.

"Dipper, I'll be fine. If you feel the need, you can come with me and look through the window" I said.

"Then I'll do just that" Dipper said, crossing his arms.

"Alright then" I shrugged.

After that, Dipper felt the need to walk me home. So, I let him.

But, when I got in, I felt weird.

What was so, bad about Gideon. He seemed like such a nice guy.

I walked up to my room, and sat down on my bed. I took my snow globe from the night stand, and shook at. Watching the 'snow' fall in the water. I mumbled to myself

"What's he gonna do. Stuff my in a snow globe" I laughed to myself, before placing it back, and walking out of the room.


	13. The Snow Globe

***Silver***

The next day at about 6pm, I went to Gideon's house. I had to say, his house was really nice. But I couldn't concentrate on that, because Mabel and Dipper were following close by.

When I got there I knocked on the door and he answered.

"Oh good, you made it" Gideon said cheerfully. He invited me in, and he closed the door behind me and locked it. I looked at him, weirdly, "Oh there are some thief's around here. Sorry, if it's weird."

"No, it's fine" I replied.

We walked up to his room, when we got in he left the door cracked behind him. I thought nothing of it and continued to walk in.

I went over to his dresser, which had a building replica, and a bunch of wooden figures. One of which was crushed, and looked like Dipper.

"What's this?" I asked, holding it.

"Oh, the Pine Twins and I used to be good friends. We used to play with it all the time" Gideon laughed.

"What happened?" I asked, in concern.

"Oh, we had a little fight. Then from there we split up" Gideon said.

"Dipper said it was much harsher then that" I explained.

"We all have different points of view ya' know" Gideon shrugged. I replied with another shrug, setting the figure down. I walked over to his bed and sat down.

That's when Gideon, went to his dresser and frantically looked for something in the drawers.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" He said, looking in all the drawers. Then he looked on the top of his dresser, right at a snow globe.

It was a medium size, something you could fit in your pocket. He picked it up and looked at in awe. But it was just a regular snow globe with a tree in the center of it. He pulled out a piece of paper, and looked over it.

"Whatca doin?" I asked.

"You'll see" Gideon said. Then the lights went out. I couldn't see anything, but then the snow globe started lowing amidst the darkness. The Gideon seemed to be chanting.

"Intra" He said, then it glowed brighter.

"Intra" Brighter.

"Intra!" It was blinding me, I couldn't see anything. I felt a force start to pull me. I tried to resist, but it was no used. I was flung, towards the light. Then I blacked out.

When I woke up, my surroundings weren't the same. In front of me stood a tall tree, similar to the one in the snow globe...

Wait!

I ran to the side, only to be stopped by a large glass sphere side.

"No!" I screamed. "No!" I tried pushing, and punching as hard as possible, but it wouldn't budge. This couldn't be happening! This couldn't be happening!

This had to be a dream, but I pinched myself, and nothing happened.

I was stuck.

I wouldn't be able to escape.

**I.**

**Was.**

**Dead.**


	14. Perfect Condition

***Silver***

I thought I was going to pass out again, because I was officially in panic mode. I saw the Gideon was holding the snow globe with two, hands looking at me.

"Ha!" He cheered, his voice a bit distorted "I did it! It worked!" I ran over, and pushed my hands against the glass.

"You wont get away with this!" I yelled.

"I already have" Gideon replied cheerfully. "You're all mine!"

"What on earth are you gettin at!" I screamed.

"Well not technically" Gideon said. "I'm giving you to someone else"

"So this was a set up!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, duh." Gideon said. "No more jail time for me!"

"Wait a minute!" I demanded. "Who am I being given too!"

"Oh." Gideon said. He pulled out the book. Which was mine, I guess it must've fallen out of my pocket when I got sucked in. He got to the page, and showed me the book.

"No! This can't be!" I screamed.

"Well it is. He asked me to kidnap you two nights ago" Gideon explained. I walked over to the tree and sat down. What was I going to do. I knew from reading that his was highly dangerous and not to be trusted. What did he want with me!?

I didn't recall ever doing anything wrong!

I sat there and sighed.

"Do you know where the other journals are?" Gideon asked, I nodded by accident.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"Pfft! Like I'd tell you" I snapped.

"Tell me!" He demanded smacking his hands on the dresser, on both sides next to me.

"No." I said. Then Gideon grabbed the snow globe and shook it. I flew up and down, left and right. Then my left arm smacked against the tree, and from then on I couldn't move it. I landed, on the ground trying to keep my balance, and keep my arm straight.

"Stop!" I yelled. Then he slammed it down on the desk. "I lied, I don't know where they are"

"You're lucky, I need to keep you in perfect condition" Gideon said, walking away.

Perfect condition? What was he talking about?

Did that demon want me unharmed? No, I know for a fact the didn't.

But I was honestly getting curious about some things he said.


	15. Given

***Silver***

I don't remember how long I was curled up by that tree. So many emotions stirred up inside me. Anger, mistrust, hurt, but most of all

Fear.

I was so afraid for what was going to happen. Especially for what was going to happen to me. What was he going to do to me? I was so scared, and I couldn't stop staying that, because that was the biggest emotion stirring inside me.

But then, my fear sky rocketed when Gideon picked up the globe.

"Time to go" He smiled. Then he shoved me in his coat pocket. I had to find a place to hide, I couldn't just sit out there. Then I looked up the tree, there were small branches. I thought I was able to climb up with my one hand and broken ribs.

So I tried, I grabbed one with one arm, and pulled myself up. I stood on the branch, and did it again, and again. Surprisingly I made it to the top, I walked around a bit, and found a safe pocket in the trees top. I lied down and curled up, slowly drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up, I heard a conversation outside in the real world.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Jeez, kid relax. I'm not an idiot" A voice said.

"Really, oh thank goodness" Another voice replied, Gideon's in fact.

"I can sense anything. She's in there, chill" A voice replied.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Gideon asked.

"First, I'm gonna see if she is, what you promised. Unharmed." The voice said. "The rest, is for me to know, and for you to never know"

"Fine, be that way" Gideon grumbled.

"Happy too." The voice said. Then the stars above faded to blackness.


	16. Anger Managment

***Silver***

When I woke up, I immediately sat up. Then my head, felt like it was swelling like a had a level 11 headache. I immediately fell back and held my head. I gritted my teeth, and curled myself up. Then tried to fall back asleep again.

But I couldn't.

The pain became unbearable, and terrible memories flashed through my head. I couldn't do anything, I was stuck here, and forced to experience this terrible pain. Why couldn't it just go away!

"Please..." I thought. Then like that, it stopped, and I let out a large breath of air. I slowly sat, up and it happened again.

"Ok, ok I'm back down, god" I mumbled quietly. I turned over, forgetting that my arm was broken. I heard a small cracking noise. I sprang up, and held my arm. I quickly rocked back and forth.

"Ow, Ow, Ow" I mumbled. Then harsh words seethed through my teeth,

"Stupid Gideon! Just break me more!" I seethed, growling at the end. I laid back down on the bed I was one, and let out a long breath. I turned the other way, to try and fall back asleep again.

But of course I couldn't, again.

First of all, my head still hurt a bit. Two my arm still hurt. Three, I had no idea where I was, at least I wasn't in the snow globe anymore, but I was super uncomfortable. I didn't know where I was, and I was a little worried.

_"No need to be worried little one."_

I quickly looked around, but nothing was there. I felt a cold breeze run past my face. I was a little confused, but I shrugged it off.

_"Are you hurt?"_

"What do you mean?" I quietly responded alone.

_"Have you gained any injuries in the past two days?"_

"I have." I quietly said. Silence filled the room, then one large yell broke the silence.

_"WHAT!"_

The out of absolute no where a man appeared out of thin air. The man from the book, I quickly scooted back on the bed,

"Whoa, Whoa. I just told you the truth!" I said, holding my hands up in front of myself.

"Tell me what he did" The man demanded as calmly as possible.

"He broke my arm" I said.

"How..." He said, about to snap.

"When I was stuck in that globe, I didn't tell him what he wanted to know, and he lashed out on me. He shook the globe and I hit my arm on the tree" I explained slowly, and calmly.

"He is so dead!" The man snapped, disappearing.

"Whoa..." I said aloud "What's his issue"


	17. Mistakes

***? P.O.V* (Third Person)**

The man flew through the woods. Literally burning with anger. The stupid child had lied to him, and he did not like to be lied to. He flew through the trees, phasing through everything in his way.

He saw the house and went even faster.

When he got there he phased through the window in the upper part of the house. The boy was sleeping peacefully in his bed. The man landed on the floor, sending a small shock wave, which awoke the boy.

"Gideon" The man called. The child quickly came out of bed and walked up to him.

"What do you-" Before he could finish the man picked him up by the shirt.

"You lied" The man sneered.

"Wha-What do you mean" The boy stuttered.

"You said, she was **unharmed**" The man snapped.

"B-But she was" The boy said.

"Next time you lash out on an inanimate object, make sure there's not a person in there" The man explained.

"Her ribs were broken, that was it!" The boy exclaimed.

"Well now her arm is as well" The man said. They immediately teleported back to the county jail. The man walked up to a guard with the child in his hand.

"Looking for something?" The man questioned. The guard nodded and took the boy away.

"You will pay for this you demon!" The boy yelled. The man, now back to normal, smiled back.

"In your tiny dreams" The man said, disappearing.


	18. Taunts

***Silver***

I just sat there. Hanging my feet over the edge on the bed and swayed them back and forth. Like there ways anything else to do. He seemed to be super pissed off. But, like I said, I was really confused.

Why on earth did he care about my protection once so ever?

I didn't understand any of this, it was so confusing. I sat at the end on the bed and sighed.

"Trying to figure things out by yourself isn't going to work" A voice sang. I looked over, and he was back. Thankfully he was back to normal. "Maybe I could be helpful"

"Listen, I don't know you. I don't trust you, and you hired someone to kidnap me. So far, I don't like you" I said crossing my arms.

"I'm offended" He said hurtfully.

"You're not getting any closer to getting me to not hate you" I shrugged.

"You have such an attitude. Starting to think I shouldn't have released you from that globe" He said.

"Really, so I guess you wouldn't mind putting me back in then" I taunted.

"Fine" He snapped his fingers, and poof! I was back in it again. A small growling noise came from the bottom of my throat. "Oh, vicious"

"Oh shut it" I snapped. "Let me out"

"Not with that attitude" He smiled.

"Let me out" I said, "Please..." He snapped his fingers and I was back on the bed again. "Thanks" I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome" He smirked. "Oh! I can answer your first question!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Names, Bill Cipher, master of the mind" He said.

"That's nice" I said. "I'm 99.9% positive you already know mine"

"Yep!" He smiled "But I'm not gonna call you by that name"

"What are you going to call me then?" I asked. All Bill did was fly over and tapped my necklace. Then the north star charm started to sway on my neck. I looked up at him, "Why North Star?"

"Yay! You're not stupid!" Bill cheered.

"That doesn't answer my question" I said.

"I have my reasons. But I'm not going to tell you" He said.

"Whatever, just gives me more reasons not to trust you" I said.

"So" Bill said ignoring my statement. "How bad did your head hurt this morning?"

"So, that was you?" I said. "Thank you for giving me the most painful experience of my life"

"It was a side effect" Bill said.

"From what?" I asked.

"Looking through your memories" Bill said. I shrugged. But the reality hit me in the face like a brick wall,

"Wait, WHAT!"


	19. Never Again

***Silver***

"I've done it before. Just doing it more then once gives you the side effect" Bill shrugged.

"So, I'm gonna make a hunch" I said. "First time you looked in my memories. You probably found something, interesting. So you wanted to know more. Then your immediate reaction was to kidnap me, so you could learn more"

"Your intelligence is annoying" Bill said.

"So what was so interesting?" I asked.

"Two things. One what happened at that fire. Two, what happened two years ago" Bill explained.

"I'll tell you what happened when I was little. But I'm not telling you what happened two years ago." I said.

"I saw what happened through your eyes. I couldn't hear your thoughts. But you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear them" He said.

"I-"

"Who were those. People." Bill asked.

"I'm not telling you." I said, "No matter how much you budge, I'm not telling you"

"Why is this such a big deal for you" Bill said crossing his arms.

"Listen" I said seriously. "I'm not going to re-live what happened. That experience was horrifying. I've never told anyone. Ever. And it's going to stay that way. Forever."

"This is a big deal to you, isn't it?" Bill asked.

"I'd rather be tortured then go through that again" I said "It would be that same. But hopefully they wouldn't do it again"

"Wait a second" Bill said. "I remember what you said three nights ago"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I remember you said-"

"Why can't I just fly away like I did two years ago" I said, holding my knees, and shoving my face into them.


	20. Questions

***Silver***

"Exactly" Bill said.

"Wait, how did you know what I said that night" I asked, looking at him. Bill flew in front on my and held his hand out, which immediately was engulfed with blue flames.

"I was hoping you'd figure that out yourself" He said. I just stared at it.

"I-It was you" I stuttered.

"Good job" He said, as his hand went back to normal. Bill landed on the floor and started to the door. He reached for the knob,

"Why?" I asked, looking at the floor. He pulled his hand back, and turned around.

"What do you mean, Why?" Bill asked.

"Why? Why did you save me. Why are my memories so intriguing. Why-"

"Whoa now." Bill said, "Any more, and you're gonna run out of questions" I just looked a him. "One more question wouldn't hurt" He shrugged.

"Why are you so kind and over-protective?" I asked.

"That's two questions!" Bill sang.

"Well they were the last ones" I said.

"Well I have answers to all of them" He said.

"I really don't care if you refuse to tell me" I sighed.

"Who said I wouldn't" Bill said. I shrugged,

"I don't know. Maybe you did" I said. I stood up, and went to the front of the bed, and sat down there. I didn't notice, but a tear ran down my face.

"Oh, come on now" Bill said, flying over. "Stop crying" I sniffled once, and wiped my tears away with my sleeve. "Listen, we'll talk about it tomorrow"

He went for the door again,

"Two years ago..." I started. "I was ten..."


	21. Scars

***Silver***

"I was a, special person. With capabilities passed down from my parents. But, some people didn't like that. Some people thought, maybe if they took things away from me, I wouldn't be so special anymore. So, they did so. They took things away that made me special. My life, my parents,-"

"Your wings..." Bill finished. I put my hands on my face,

"Yeah." I muffled.

"Do you want me to leave you be?" Bill asked. I wiped my tears away and sniffled.

"Yeah." I said.

"Alright, call if you need anything" Then he phased through the door. I sat there, sniffled a bit, tried to hold it back.

"Alright, I can't take this" Bill said flying through the door.

"Wait, huh?" I said.

"I hate sadness!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I can't help it" I shrugged. "It's my past, my terrible memories"

"Well-"

"Well, what?" I asked.

Bill seemed to be choking on his own words. Which meant he was about to say something he didn't want to say, or didn't say often.

"Now listen. It looks like you want to say this, and you don't at once" I explained.

"You feel alone. I can sense it and it's driving me crazy because it's not true!" Bill exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but it is" I said plainly.

"You think, you're the only one who's been tortured, played with! Well it seems you're wrong!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know..." I stuttered. Bill must've picked up the fear in my tone.

"I'm sorry kid, I got a bit carried away" He shrugged.

"It's fine..." I quietly replied.

"Ya know, I'll leave" Bill said, walking out the door. I waited a sec, making sure he wasn't going to come back in.

After I knew he wouldn't be right back. I took of my sweat shirt, and tied it around my waste. I went over to a mirror, and turned to my side. I saw one wing there, hanging on to my back.

But I didn't focus on that. I focused on the red scar that stood nearest to the mirror.


	22. Discoveries

***Dipper***

We hadn't seen Silver for two days. And when we went over to Gideon's house, no one was there. So we decided to go back to the county jail, maybe ask a few of his former cell mates where he would've went. But it looked like we didn't even have to ask and of is cell mates, because he sat right at the glass, as if he were waiting for us.

"The Pines twins, just who I wanted to see" Gideon said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Gideon!" Mabel exclaimed. We walked over and sat on the other side.

"What do ya'll want?" Gideon asked.

"Where is she" I demanded.

"Who?" Gideon asked.

"The girl who walked into your house two days ago and never came out!" Mabel growled. Gideon laughed,

"She's not alive I'll tell you that" He chuckled.

"What did you do to her!" Mabel demanded.

"Me? Oh, I didn't even know her" Gideon laughed. "Someone else wanted her, and asked me for assistance"

"Who!" I asked.

"I ain't gonna tell you" Gideon said. "But going on. I made a deal, if I brought the girl to him/her unharmed, I would be allowed to roam free. If not, they would bring me back here"

"So you failed?" I asked.

"I know, the deal was stupid. I knew I shouldn't have done again." He muttered. I rolled my eyes, and looked over at Mabel. Who had a shocked look on her face.

"Mabel are you alright?" I asked, she grabbed my arm and we ran outside. As soon as we made it out the doors. She hopped in the cart and quickly drove back without saying a word. When we got back, she dragged me inside, and upstairs. When we got in the room, she shut the door behind us and huffed.

"What!?" I said.

"Listen, I think I know who Gideon gave Silver to." Mabel said.

"Who?!" I asked.

"Dipper, think what did Gideon say?" Mabel said. I sat there, confused. "He said he made a deal with someone who wanted Silver, right?"

"Yeah." I said. "And he said he's done it before, and maybe this had something to do with us"

"Good." Mabel said, "Now think. Who doesn't like us, and has made a deal with Gideon before?" I took a minute, then reality hit me n the face like a brick wall, then I looked at Mabel.

"No..." I said. "No, there has to be a mistake. Anyone but him!"

"I'm sorry Dipper" Mabel said. "But Bill's got Silver"


	23. Reasons

***Silver***

But, I honestly didn't want to look at my scar right now. So I un-tied my sweatshirt from my waist and climbed into bed. I pulled up the covers, and sighed. I wonder what was going on right now, what was my absence causing? But, being worried wasn't going to get me anywhere, I had to get some rest. Like there was anything else to do.

But I couldn't...

I don't know why, I just couldn't. I curled up tighter, I was trying, so hard to just sleep. I couldn't, I don't know why. Was I uncomfortable? Sick?

"_You're scared" _a voice spoke. Of course, it was Bill's. But I didn't care. Even if he was slightly correct. "_You're afraid of what I'm going to do to you, if you don't cooperate"_

"I suppose you're correct" I mumbled.

"_Tell me why you think I would want you unharmed, and then I would hurt you?" _He asked.

"Maybe because you wanted to have all the fun?" I asked quietly. He laughed,

"_To be honest, that sounds exactly like me" _Bill laughed. "_But, I would never hurt you, little North Star"_

"How can I trust you?" I asked.

"_Well, what have I done to you so far?" _Bill asked.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"_And what did I do when I found out Gideon hurt you?" _He asked, sounding like he was wearing a smug look.

"You put him back in jail" I sighed.

"_Now, why should you be afraid?" _Bill asked.

"I shouldn't" I admitted.

"_Good. Now, be a good little star and get some rest" _

Then I could tell he was gone. I felt a cold rush of wind, and that's how I knew. I lied on my back and looked at the ceiling. He had given me all the information I needed. There was no need for me to be afraid. So I turned over, and I relaxed. I yawned and closed my eyes, and I fell to sleep quietly and quickly.


	24. Persistence

***Silver***

I woke up, but I decided to keep my eyes closed. I was too tired to wake up. I rolled over, and got comfortable. But just as I did, a bright light suddenly pierced the darkness. I yelled, and rolled off the bed. I fell to the wooden floor, and groaned. When I opened my eyes my vision was all blurry. I continued groaning, as I pulled the blanket over my face. I put the blanket over myself, then quickly grabbed onto it, as I felt it being picked up. So, now I was holding onto a blanket, being held up in the air.

"Are you serious?" Bill's voice asked.

"Yes" I said, muffled. He shook the blanket but I didn't let go.

"Will you let go" He said.

"No" I mumbled.

"Let go" Bill said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"No." I said. He huffed,

"I'm giving you one more chance" Bill said.

"No." I said. Bill shrugged, and walked over to the window, he opened it, and grasped the blanket tighter. "You wouldn't dare"

"I would" Bill said. He held onto the blanket and held it outside the window. "You gonna let go"

"Nope." I said.

"You're really annoying" Bill huffed.

"I prefer persistent" I mumbled.

"Just let go, I'm not gonna sit here all day" Bill complained.

"Like you got anything else to do" I mumbled to myself.

"I heard that" He said.

"No you didn't" I said,

"I have more important priorities then trying to get a kid to let go of a blanket" Bill said.

"Does that mean I can go back inside now?" I asked.

"What are you gonna do?" Bill asked.

"Sleep" I said.

"You'll get over tired and you wont be able to sleep at night" Bill explained.

"10 minutes?" I asked.

"Fine" He replied.

"Wait, one question" I asked. "Why is it snowing out here?"

"This town has a screwed up climate" Bill shrugged. I shrugged as well. But I looked to my right, something flashed by. And it grabbed the blanket out of Bill's hands.

Now, I was being carried, across and unknown landscape in mid-air. Then I finally did what I was told.

I Let Go.


	25. Life

***Silver***

I crashed into the snow covered landscape below. The snow stopped my fall, but not enough. The sharp snow, pierced through my skin. Making small cuts and bruises. I managed to get out of the hole, because a layer of ice laid on top of the snow. I managed to crawl over to a tree, and use it to support myself. With my legs, all cut up and numb, I couldn't walk.

I was stranded.

How could this get any worse? Oh, it already had. I was stuck, in the middle of a snowy forest, with short and a t-shirt. I was gonna freeze to death. Then I got frightened, remembering the word.

_Death._

I was gonna die. I was gonna freeze to death and die. I held my less beat up knee, and stretched out the other one. I let out a breath, and watched it turn into mist and float away.

I had about a half and hour. After that, I was dead. How did this happen!?

Oh that's right. Bill.

_Stupid _Bill. This was all his fault.

"Sure lets hang a blanket out the window with a person hanging onto it" I mocked in my head. Even if he was trying to find me, I couldn't call out. I felt like frost was forming in my throat. It was so cold.

I sat there, in the same position. I almost was frozen in place.

That's when everything got strange. My necklace, it felt, warm. I looked at it, and it was glowing. I was so confused. It never did anything like this before. I stared at it, as it glowed brighter and became warmer. I touched it, and it felt warm. I huffed, this would help me, but it wouldn't keep me alive forever. But that's not the strangest part. The snow suddenly disappeared in a circle around me. Then, what was left was me, sitting on a medium sized patch of grass. Wet grass, sadly. I sat up, this was really strange. But I got a crazier idea. I twisted around, and looked at the tree. I touched it, and a green streak ran up the tree, and onto on of the branches, then leaves grew on the branch. I stared at it, almost passing out.

But then I got another idea. A single tree with leaves in a forest would stick out right? So, I tried to get up. I used the tree, and I did it, was I was about to fall again. So I had to do this fast. I held my hand on the trees, and walked around the tree, dragging my hand along the tree. A long green streak was now around the tree. I got back to the original spot, and fell down. Then I watched the green streaks run up the tree. I smiled, watching the tree become covered in leaves.

I once again leaned against the tree. I smiled, as I closed my eyes. I was either gonna wake up alive, or wake up dead.

Either way, I was pretty happy with my life.


	26. Whos Fault?

**(This chapter has cursing! Just a little warning)**

***Bill***

_Damnit_

I walked in the snow, trudging along.

_If she would've let go, we wouldn't be in this mess! Of course, I suppose holding it outside of the window wasn't the best choice..._

I shivered, but then I realized I was an idiot. I snapped my fingers, and I turned red. I was in no mood to deal with the cold, so I decided to become immune to it. Now, I walked along faster, and I could see more.

How far did that thing drag her? She should've been smart enough to let go. Or maybe she didn't...

I shook my head, I didn't care about her. I only cared about answers. I kept walking.

Where the hell was she?! She had to have let go. Or else, I probably would've heard screams. But even if she didn't, she still would've called for help. Or, she couldn't. Sometimes, if someone was out here long enough, frost could possibly start forming in the throat, and after an hour, it could block off the air way, and that someone would die. I looked at my watch,

I had half an hour, No more. I once again growled to myself.

_I shouldn't have gone to kidnapping. I should've just asked her the questions myself. _

I crossed my arms, and continued along. I rolled my eyes, and glanced to the left. Then I stopped, and looked.

_What the hell? All the leaves should've fallen by now..._

But the tree looked like it had just grown it's leaves. Then I thought to myself,

_A tree would attract a lot of attention right? Maybe someone needs help..._

Then I sprinted in that direction.


	27. Sick

***Bill***

I kept running, stumbling a few times. When I made, I couldn't help but stand there and stare. There she was. Leaning against the tree, her necklace glowed and a ginat portion of snow was gone. What the hell!?

I stood there, baffled. But then I remembered I had to get her out of here. I walked over, but she sat there motionless. I kicked her, and she twisted her head to the other side, groaning. I sighed, with a bit of relief, and picked her up. I sighed, as I took a step into the snow. But then I looked down, there was a small patch of grass where I took a step. I stepped again, the snow seemed to dissolve. And again, the same thing!

When she woke up, we were going to have a _long_ conversation. I sighed again, I wasn't expecting any of this to happen. I was perhaps, frustrated.

If she was sick, this was all going to get worse. The last thing I wanted was to take care of a sick child. Especially this one. I finally made it back, and I walked in. I shut the door behind me, and once again huffed. I walked upstairs, and set her down on the bed.

That's when she slightly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head.

"Get ready to cough" I said, she looked at me strangely and I snapped my fingers. A shocked look fell on her face and she coughed up small bits of ice.

"Ow. What the hell" She croaked.

"Well, did you want to die!?" I asked, She sat there. "That's what I thought" She sighed, then something happened. Something I never wanted to happen.

She sneezed.

"What was that?" I asked,

"A sneeze" She said, sneezing again.

"Please don't tell me you're sick" I huffed. She shrugged,

"Possibly. I'm not feelin too well either"

"Ugh" I groaned. "Dangit"

"What's the big issue. I can take care of myself" She growled.

"No. No you can't" I sighed. "I mean just look at yourself. You're sick, you're hurt. You can do almost everything, but take care of yourself."

"If _you _say so" She growled, crossing her arms.

"Great" I said, slapping my hands together. "Get some rest and we'll talk soon" I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I sighed,

"This couldn't get any better..."


	28. She-Demon

***Silver***

I watched him walk off, and I got under the covers. I turned over, yawning. Then I fell asleep.

That was a big mistake.

I woke up in a gray landscape. I thought Bill was messing with me so, I called out his name.

"Bill" I called. "Bill, I'm not in the mood"

"_Oh, enough yelling"_ A female voice spoke.

"Who's there!" I demanded.

"_Oh little star, you'll see"_ The voice laughed.

"I have a feeling you're not who you say you are" I said.

"_Hm, I suppose I do sound like my brother" _The voice proposed.

"Brother?" I asked.

"_Yes, my pathetic brother. The one who actually, cares" _The voice said, disgusted.

"What are you implying" I growled. "In fact, why are you even talking to me."

"_Oh, you're just so interesting. I want you." _The voice sighed.

"It seems like everybody does" I muttered.

"_Well I want you most of all..." _The voice spoke with urgency.

"Well, I don't care" I said,

"_If you only knew how much I do..." _The voice spoke quietly, as I felt a finger run up my neck and off my chin. I shivered, and backed away.

"Listen, just leave me alone!" I snapped. Then a figure slowly formed in front of me. It was a girl, she looked about 20. She was tall, thin, her hair was a light yellow, maybe a tan. She wore black shoes, black pants, a long yellow coat, a white polo, a black tie, and she wore a black bow in her hair.

"You look-"

"Like William" She replied.

"I was going to say-"

"Bill" She mumbled.

"Exactly" I muttered. "Are you going to leave now."

"Nope." She smirked. "I'm trying to learn more about you."

"Please don't tell me-"

"Yep, right now, I'm scanning through your memories" She said.

"Will you ever let me finished a sentence?" I asked.

"Once again, nope" She smiled. "So, little star-"

"Why the hell does everyone call me that!?" I exclaimed. "You and Bill, god"

"You have value" She laughed, a black circle appeared under me, and black tentacles, flew out, and grabbed me. I struggled, but I couldn't get out.

"You wont hurt me..." I growled. "You can't" She flew up to me, and put her finger on my shoulder.

"You'll never understand what use demons can do to pathetic little angels like you" She whispered. "I could kill you off with ease. Especially with your recent injuries"

"You did it..." I said,

"Why yes, I did" She whispered. "But, I never noticed that a little girl was hanging form it, until you let go"

Then I bolted awake. I sat up, and wiped sweat off my forehead. I let out a deep breath as Bill ran through the door.

"Hey, are you alright?' He asked. I just let it go, I let the tears run down my face,

"No" I said, gripping up my knees. "No, I'm not" He looked worried as he walked up to me. He sat down next to me,

"Did you have a nightmare? It's common when-"

"Do you have a sister?" I sniffed. He stared at my with a questioning look.

"How the heck do you-"

"She was in my dream..."


	29. Stupid Sister

***Bill***

_Stupid Catherine! Ugh, she had to ruin everything! But, I couldn't be mad right now, little North Star was scared out of her poor little mind. I had to do something, or else she would be a mental train reck._

"What does she want from me..." She whispered, as her lip quivered and she was about to cry.

"Listen, I don't know" I said. "But-" I hovered above her and wiped her tears away, "Crying wont help."

"Like I have anything else to do..." She sniffed. I sighed, and laid down next to her, putting my hands behind my head.

"You have lots of things to do." I smiled.

"Pfft. Like what" She sneered.

"You know what you did to that tree?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah. Because I did it" She said obviously.

"And how exactly did you do that?" I asked.

"I don't know" She shrugged.

"Exactly" I said,

"You wanna figure that out" She laughed.

"And maybe find out some more." I shrugged.

"Well I'm not in the mood" She said, turning over.

"My sister is scary, I know." I said, "But I wont let her lay a hand on you. Don't let her get to you either, she can't do anything"

"Then how come-"

"What?" I asked.

"How come she said, I didn't know what demons like her could do to little angles like me." She said.

"Ah, her unfulfilled threats." I said.

"It sounded like it was something she was going to fulfill." She said.

"Well, I wont let her" I said.

"You're sounding a little strange" She laughed. I laughed too,

"The things our siblings make us do." I said. She looked at me, like she wanted to hear something. "What?"

"How was life with a sister?" She asked. I sighed, looking out the window I saw that snow fell hard outside.

"I'll tell you what. I'll tell you everything tomorrow, get some rest, alright?" I asked.

"Fine" She said, turning over, and falling asleep. I huffed,

_Stupid Catherine._


	30. He Never Knew

***Catherine***

_He was so foolish. "I wont let her lay a hand on you"_

_He knew as much as I did, I was going to get that kid. There was nothing he could do about it. I was the stranger one. He was weak! I was strong. He didn't know why I wanted her. And he wouldn't know in time. I knew he wouldn't leave her alone for a second. So, I had to pick the right moment, and snatch her._

_Perfect._

_Maybe when she was asleep, or she was just walking down the hall. _

_Yes, her screams would be so entertaining. I was also going to find out more with those powers she possessed. William wasn't going to find out much, because I already knew half of everything. It all came from that necklace, and her emotions. But, I didn't want to think about that now. I wanted to think what William was going to tell the little one about our relationship._

_What would he say about me?_

_I would be very angry if he gave her a bad impression on me. The last thing I wanted was to try and work with a kid who was afraid of me._

_Oh wait, she already was._

_But, you had to admit the nightmare was pretty good. I scared the flesh off that kid._

_Wait, that was weird. Ah, who cares! It was amazing._

_And to be honest, I liked scaring this kid. She was so easy to frighten. A simple BOO! from behind would scare her breathless. And with her tragic backstory she was so easy give into emotions and cry._

_That's something William never understood..._

_Something he never would..._


	31. Where'd He Go

***Silver***

I woke up the next day, turning over I saw Bill was gone. I yawned again and sat up. I hung my legs over the bad, and got up. Where was he? I walked to the door, and opened it.

"Bill" I called. "Bill where are you?" I groaned in annoyance, as I walked down the hall. I had never explored this place before. I peeked in every room, only to find nothing.

"Bill!" I yelled. "Bill!"

No answer,

Where the hell was he? He wouldn't leave at a time like this. He wanted to protect me from his sister, he didn't want her to get me. Well, honestly if he didn't where was he? Bill had to be around here somewhere. But what if his sister got to him! No, Bill was probably stronger then her right? Right?

Ok, now I was getting scared.

"Bill?" I beckoned. "Bill?" Still no answer.

"Bill, please!" I begged, almost starting to cry. I ran downstairs, frantically looking everywhere. In the living room, the basement, the kitchen. He was no where to be found. I ran back upstairs, and into the room. I hid under the covers and started to cry.

I was alone. She was going to be here any minute.

He said he would protect me! He promised she wouldn't lay a hand on me!

Was it all a lie? Was I going to die.

I felt the covers being pulled off.

"Bill..." I whispered. But then the covers were yanked off, and there she stood.

"Boo!" She exclaimed.

Then I screamed.


	32. Alright

***Brine***

She's been gone. Gone for three days. I was freaking out, I haven't slept at all. What happened to her? I called the police, I called everyone. No one knew what happened to her.

What if she was dead!? I sat there, on her bed. I just wanted to know what happened. If she was ok.

Then, just like that a large flash was created, and when it died down, a man floated there. He had shaggy blonde hair, a top hat, a bot tie, black pants, black shoes, a white shirt, and a long yellow coat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll keep it a secret for now" He smiled.

"Wait-" I said. "Do you know what happened to my daughter?"

"Why else would I be here" He shrugged.

"Where is she!" I snapped. The man growled,

"She's fine" He sighed.

"Oh thank god" I sighed.

"I'll bring her back soon" The man explained. "I'll tell you why I did what I did later"

"So, she's where right now?" I asked.

"Back at my place" The man said.

"Alone?" I questioned.

"Yeah." The a shocked looked appeared on his face. "I forgot. Catherine!"

Then he disappeared.

Well that was weird...


	33. Ciphers

***Silver***

I backed up more, smacking my back against the head board.

"D-Don't touch me!" I stuttered. She smiled at me, tilting her head to make everything more terrifying for me.

"What? Like this?" She taunted, tapping my shoulder. I took a swat at it, but my hand went right through her arm. I shook my head, and didn't freak out.

"Where's Bill!" I growled.

"Oh him" She laughed. " I have no idea. It's as if he left you here for me to grab you. My luck couldn't get any better."

"Leave me alone!" I growled.

"And why should I?" She laughed, running her finger under then off my chin.

"Because I said so! Why are you even here! WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?" I screamed. She seemed to float back for a second, but realized she was the stronger one.

"What make you, think you're the stronger one here?" She questioned.

"Who ever said that!? I just yelled at you because I'm pissed off" I exclaimed.

"And why are you so mad?" She asked, crossing his arms.

"Why?" I said calmly, laughing like I was insane. "WHY!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH LATELY!"

"Well-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" I screamed. "YOU DON'T KNOW!" Her eye twitched, and she lifted me up by the shirt.

"I think you should shut up" She growled.

"How about you do the same" I sneered.

"You don't know what you're saying" She sneered.

"Shut it" I snapped. "I've had enough of you Ciphers"


	34. Frantic Calls

***Catherine***

_Arguing with a child. One of my least favorite things to do. But, come on she had emotional issues. Taunting her more would just result in more yelling. And I had to connect with this kid, or else she would become difficult to work with._

"So you conclude my family as, stupid?" I asked.

Then a crash came from downstairs.

"North Star! North Star!?" A voice called frantically.

William. He was back, so I had to get going. I tossed her up, and caught her by the shirt.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed. Bill yelled from downstairs, then I heard stomping up the stairs. I flew out the window just when Bill rushed in. He stood there panting, with his hand on the door knob.

"Why hello brother." I smiled.

"Long time no see" He smiled back, "Now let her go!"

"Like she wants to come back with you." I laughed.

"I do!" She screamed. I grasped her shirt tighter as a low growl came from her throat.

"Catherine!" William yelled.

"Ya know this is a little something called revenge" I sneered.

Then I flew out, disappearing into thin air.


	35. Blue

***Silver***

"Lemme go." I demanded.

"No." She replied.

"Lemme go."

"No."

"Lemme go!"

"No."

"Let me go!"

"Ugh. I never knew kidnapping was so annoying" She complained. I smiled, thinking of something stupid.

"I'm warning you, let me go" I said.

"Oh, no. Whatever shall I do" She said sarcastically.

"Alright then." I shrugged. I twisted around, and bit her on the hand. She recoiled it in pain and disgust, as I fell to the ground.

Oh crap. Just remembered that we were flying. I screamed and flailed my arms as I fell to the ground. As I looked down, someone looked at me from above. We both had no time to react and I cashed into a random pedestrian.

A dust cloud was created. I groaned, and sat up. I saw the other person. She was a girl. She was taller then me, not by much though. Oh, who am I kidding. She was at least a 6 inches taller then me. She had long brown hair that was tied up, she wore an orange t-shirt, with a blue sweatshirt on top. She also wore Dark blue pants going to about her knees. She wore black shoes, a water drop charm on her neck, and seemed to be in a lot of pain.

She rubbed her head and groaned.

"I am, so sorry" I said.

"It's fine" She groaned.

"No it's not. I landed on you when I fell out of the sky" I said.

"Why did you fall out of the sky?" She asked.

"Oh, crap. I just remembered." I said. I stood up, and started to sprint off.

"Hey" She yelled standing up, and running after me. "Wait"

I slowed down for a split second, so she could run next to me.

"W-Who are you" She asked, sprinting.

"Silver. But I am incapable of telling you why I fell out of the sky" I said.

"Names Blue" She said. "But I would like to ask why we're running"

"This town is-"

"Full of secrets, and monsters. Ya, I know" Blue broke in.

"Good, you know any demons?" I asked.

"Cipher?" Blue asked.

"Oh thank god. This explanation is so much easier to lay down now" I said.

"Are we being chased by him?" Blue asked.

"No. His sister" I said.

"He has a sister?" Blue asked.

"Yep. Hard to believe right?" I laughed. Then a wall of blue flames blocked our path. We tried to run away but the we were surrounded by a circle. We both stood there, panting. Then everything around us turned black and grey.

Then there she appeared out of thin air.

"You imbecile! How dare you bite the hand of a demon!" She roared.

"You bit her hand!?" Blue exclaimed. I shrugged, then she face palmed herself.


	36. Doubt It

***Silver***

"You shouldn't be talkin. You have no idea what I've been through lately" I sneered.

"Doubt it" Blue sang.

"Have you been kidnapped three times in the past three days" I said, Blue just stood there with her arms crossed. "Pfft. Told you so"

"Alright you two. Lets get going" She said.

"Say what now!" Blue exclaimed.

"You really think I'm gonna just let you go?" She asked.

"Umm, yeah" Blue said. "Because I didn't do anything wrong"

"Yeah" I said, feeling like I was drifting away from the conversation. Blue sighed and crossed her arms,

"I shouldn't have followed you" Blue sneered.

"Oh so this is _my _fault" I asked.

"No, I'm not saying that" Blue reasoned.

"Then what are you saying, are you blaming yourself?" I said.

"How about we just blame her" Blue asked, gesturing her hands towards Bill's sister.

"Ok, I can agree with that" I shrugged.

"Enough!' She roared. "Lets go, now!" Then she grabbed me by the waist and held me tightly. Then she snapped her fingers and Blue started floating,

"Hey!" Blue exclaimed, flailing her arms. "Lemme go!" She just rolled her eye, and huffed. Then before we flew off, Bill's sister held me tighter.

"Don't you even think about biting my hand again" She sneered.

"I'll consider"


	37. Easier

***Catherine***

_Ugh. Now I had to take care of two, and one of them was sick and injured, wonderful. I couldn't believe one bit me in the hand. What the heck? Oh great, now she was kicking me._

"Quit it" I snarled, flying into the grey house that sat in the woods.

"No" She said trying to grab my had and pry it off.

"It's useless" The older one sighed. We made it to a room, and I threw the older one it, and slammed the door close, locking it behind me. As I walked down the hall with the girl, I felt a surge of fear run through her. I stopped in my tracks.

"What are you finally starting to give into fear?" I taunted. She turned around to face me, looking like she was about to break into tears.

"What do you want from me..." She whispered, grasping my arm. I sighed, loosening my grip against her chest.

"Nothing that you need to worry about little star" I sighed. "You'll be fine. Even though your actions deserve punishments." She sniffed,

"Thanks" She said.

_Please don't tell me she said that. Oh come on, now I was becoming all fuzzy inside. Ugh, especially since she was a kid. Stupid emotions, now I was developing feelings. Now if she did something wrong I couldn't hurt her. Or her friend either, because she would beg me not to._

I sighed again,

"Are you ok?" She sniffed.

"I suppose" I said walking back to the room.

"Does it have to do with Bill?" She asked.

"I suppose" I said again.

"You probably don't want me to know" She said.

"Not really" I said. She shrugged as we made it to the door. I quickly placed her in and shut the door.

_was this going to be easier then I thought it would? Did she not hate me?_


	38. Home Sick

***Silver***

I was quickly set in the room, and she slammed the door behind me.

"Alright then" I muttered to myself, rolling my eyes.

"Are you ok?" Blue asked. Sitting on one of the beds.

"Ya, I'm fine" I sniffed, wiping off extra tears off with my sleeve, then I walked over to the other bed and sat down.

"Umm, it doesn't seem like it" She said.

"Alright fine" I grumbled. "I'm home sick"

"No. No you're not" Blue said.

"Are you implying that I'm lying?" I growled.

"No, of course you're homesick. But that's not why you're crying" Blue said.

"How did you-"

"I'm what you call 'special'" Blue shrugged.

"Alright, I got a little scared" I said.

"With the way you were snapping back at her, I thought you were anything but afraid of her" Blue said.

"I know, but when she threw you in the room. She seemed to grasp me tighter, and I got scared that she was gonna hurt me." I said.

"I'm not a wizard but I'm one hundred percent positive that you don't have to worry about getting hurt" Blue said.

"Huh?" I said.

"Nothing. Just don't worry, you'll be fine." Blue said.

"If you say so" I mumbled.

"So..." Blue sighed, "Hows life been treating you?"

"Terribly. I just moved into town like two weeks ago." I sighed.

"Man, you're mom and dad must miss you" Blue said, turning over in the bed and falling to sleep. I swung my feet over to the other side of the bed, so I faced the window. I looked up into the sky that sparkled with thousands of stars.

_Yeah. I bet they do._


	39. Unknown Mistakes

***Silver***

As soon as I knew Blue was passed out, I felt tears coming back again. Then I just started crying. Not like a full out fit though, I just let tears fall out as I sniffled every here and there.

_Why did they have to go?_

_Why did they have to die?_

_Why-_

A hand touched my shoulder, and I turned around. There she stood, or floated I really didn't care at the moment. She had already recoiled back her hand, and she looked at me with a questioning look.

"What?" I grumbled, turning back to the window.

"You ok kid?" She asked.

"Does it look like it" I growled.

"No, not really" She said. "Thus the reason I asked."

"Well, what?" I asked.

"What's wrong" She sighed, sitting next to me.

"Blue over there said my parents must miss me" I said.

"Homesick?" She asked. I sniffled again,

"My parents are dead" I said, as another tear ran down my face.

"Oh, I uh-" She seemed highly surprised.

"Whatever..." I sighed, said as yet another tear ran down my face. She wiped it off, and I looked at her.

"I'm not gonna get into anything. But I'm 100% crying wont help" She said.

"It pains me to say this, but you're right" I sighed.

"Good." She said.

"I never caught your name" I said.

"Catherine" She said.

"Ya know what's funny?" I asked.

"What?" Catherine asked suspiciously.

"When I was crying, Bill told me the exact same thing" I said.

"That's not funny" She said.

"To you it's not" I said. "But when it comes to me."

"It's hilarious"


	40. Are You Kidding Me

***Silver***

Catherine laughed a little,

"Whatever" She said.

"So" I said awkwardly swinging my legs off the bed.

"You want to know about our rivalry don't you?" She asked. My face became red with embarrassment.

"Uh-no I mean if it's ok with you-maybe" I stuttered. Catherine laughed, But the her smile quickly disappeared as she started to talk,

"We were like normal siblings. We fought, we got along at some times. More getting along then fighting" She explained.

"Don't here that often" I slightly laughed. She shrugged,

"Well it was like that for a long time. Then as we got older he started to-"

"Drift away" I broke in. "Oh, sorry continue"

"It's quite alright" Catherine said. "But it was just like that. We never hung out anymore, then one day he came to me and said I had abandoned him"

"That's not what happened though" I said.

"I tried to tell him that but he never listened. So we've been in this argument forever, seeking revenge on one another" Catherine sighed.

"Brutal" I said.

"No kidding" She said. "But he doesn't know where I live"

"How do you know where he lives?" I asked.

"I have my ways" Catherine said. I shrugged, getting into bed and turning over.

"I'm goin to sleep" I yawned. She put her arm in front of my chest and I lightly grabbed it.

"I might wake you up early. I don't know yet she said, floating in the air as I still held onto her arm. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep, and when Catherine tried to pull away she couldn't.

"You have got to be kidding me"


	41. Figures

***Catherine***

_I was about to call her name, but I remembered she was sleeping. Oh, come on! What, was I supposed to wait here the whole night? I remembered her gently grabbing my arm but I thought she'd let go._

I laid down on the bed, as far as possible from her. I growled, but then she grasped it tighter. It didn't hurt but I could definitely feel the pressure, then I heard small whimpering noises.

_Oh great, little star was having a nightmare. Did she think this would happen? I mean nightmares are common among those who are sick. I felt like I had to do something. She was, kinda nice. And she was a kid._

I sighed, I sat up with my back against the head board, as she still held on. I grabbed her with both hands and dragged her up onto my lap. Then I grabed the blanket and pulled it up to her chest level. I held with both arms and let out a long breath.

The whimpers soon faded to complete silence, and everything was quiet. I closed my eyes for a second and yawned. When I opened them back up, the other girl was awake, looking at me with a smug look. I glared, but she just smiled more. She stood up and walked over,

"So, how's it going" She whispered.

"Shut up" I snapped.

"I'm not making fun of you." She laughed. "It's kinda cute"

"Like that's any better then being made fun of" I sneered. She smiled but it wasn't as smug as the first one, in fact it wasn't at all.

"Well, have fun" She said walking back to the other bed.

"Hey" I whispered. She turned around, "You seem to know something I don't" She sighed and walked over,

"I heard the conversation you two had. I didn't know her parents were dead, but know that I know, this makes sense" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"She's probably got a guardian. Probably a father" She said.

"And-"

"And she doesn't have a 'mother-figure'" She said. "Which means-"

"She would want one?" I broke in. She snapped,

"Exactly" She said. I looked at her then to the girl, then back to her. I shrugged,

"Alright" I said. She smiled,

"As time goes by it'll feel more like a little sister" She said, walking back to the bed.

_I suppose. I mean after all this is what Bill would do when I had nightmares._


	42. Stars

***Silver***

I was in the lake, floating up with my hands on the edge. I hung there, the sun was bright, and everything was quiet and peaceful. The wind slightly blew in my face as I sat there alone.

Then everything changed.

Something cold grasped my foot and I was pulled under. I tried to pull away but it seemed pointless. I watched as my last few breaths floated up. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

I woke up.

I felt some holding me and I started to panic. My breathing skyrocketed,

"Little star, you're alright, relax" a voice calmly spoke. I didn't care who was holding me. I threw my head to the side, digging it in the person's shoulder.

Then I felt a hand stroking my hair. My tightened eyes relaxed, and I sighed. I peered up with my whole body now turned to the side and my head on someone's chest.

It was her. Catherine.

"What?" She asked seeing that I was peering up at her.

"It's nothing, I just wouldn't expect this from you." I said.

"What happened?" She asked ignoring my statement.

"I'd rather not talk about the occurrence." I quietly spoke.

"Fine then." She sighed.

"Aww come on. Don't be like that" I said, but she ignored me. "Ugh fine. I was in a lake"

"Are you afraid of water?" She asked.

"No!" I snapped "Let me finish!"

"Fine" She huffed.

"I was swimming there. It was a perfect dream to be honest. Then, something grabbed my foot and pulled my under as I drowned." I said.

"I believe it's the work of my brother" Catherine sighed.

"But just thought-"

"He isn't trying to hurt you. He wants to scare you into running away from me and going back to him. In which case you can't"

"Right." I sighed. Catherine laughed then we both fell silent.

"You know why I call you, what I call you?" Catherine asked. I shrugged,

"My necklace?" I asked.

"No, Bill always calls people by their symbols on the wheel. Not me though" She said, looking out the window into the night. "I call you that because your greatest emotions and strength come from when you look at the stars"

"Cool" I yawned, closing my eyes.

I gave one final huff before falling back asleep.


	43. Worries

***Catherine***

I couldn't help but smile as she slowly fell asleep again. I had a feeling I was becoming soft. Pfft, I always was, especially when it came to children. I ran my fingers through her hair and smiled even more. I then yawned, and looked at the mirror across the room.

_William was watching... His anger grew by the minute. His anger could spin off control, that's when he would start hurting people. Even little star, and I couldn't let that happen. Gah! Stupid soft side again._

I wanted to fall back asleep as well, but something kept me awake. I wasn't worried, no one could find me and no one knew where I was. I just couldn't find out what it was. As I sat there, with absolutely no ideas, it came to me.

My parents.

They were alive, but that wasn't the point.

They always said I was a softy. A demon that shouldn't be. But William was always there to cheer me up. He said I could do anything I ever wanted, and that my soft side would really help someone, one day.

I suppose that day was today. Now, knowing that I fell asleep.

When I woke up, the sun shined in my face and little star was gone. I slowly sat up and yawned. I saw the door cracked open, and the other bed empty. I got up and yawned again. I walked to the door and out. I roamed the halls, but there was no sign of them.

Ok, now I was entering panic mode. What if William napped them last night?! Crap!

I ran to the front door, and opened it. Snow covered the ground, and you could see nothing but 3 feet in front of you. A worried expression appeared on my face, but then something took hold of my leg.

I turned around and looked down.

Oh thank god.

"Little star where have you been?" I asked. She gave my a smug look,

"What? Were you worried?" She said. I closed the door and kneeled down in front of her.

"Yes, I was" I said, Little star's smug look turned into a frown.

"Oh" She said. I put my hand on her shoulder, but then she gave the strangest reaction.

She hugged me.


	44. Angel Pen

***Brine***

I had zero knowledge of who that guy was. No doubt he was a demon, but-

Wait...He was a demon...And my little Silver was an angel. A very weak one. Oh crap!

I stood up and paced in the room. He was lying, Silver wasn't going to be ok! She wasn't going to be ok! He was going to do something! Something bad! Or he could've told the truth.

I couldn't know! I couldn't! I paced faster as I started to panic. Then I stopped. I could find out. Well, at least I thought. I ran out of the room, and went to a door at the end of the hall. I opened it, and ran up the stairs into the attic. Boxes were everywhere, I hadn't got a chance to un-pack everything yet.

But I couldn't focus on that now, I ran up to a box at the end of the room and opened it. Dust flew out, due to the reason I haven't opened it in years. I looked inside, there sat a bunch of books, a board, and a mirror. I called it my 'Demon Stuff', I never used it around Silver, because I had a fear it would hurt her. But now she wasn't here, and now I could use it.

I pulled out the green book, from the bottom of the pile. I blew off the dust and coughed. I closed up the box, and ran back downstairs. I ran back into my room and sat down on the bed. I opened my drawer, and pulled out a pen with a feather on the end. This was also another reason I never took this book out. This is what us demons called an 'Angel Pen'. In contrast, a pen with an angel feather at the end.

I sighed, as I opened the book. The first couple pages had my hand writing, then under it, someone else's. I turned to a clear page and ran my hand across it, then I wrote.

**Is Silver ok? **I waited, then after about 30 seconds the handwriting came back.

_She's perfectly fine._

**Thank you.**

_But- _I sat there, but!? Oh no.

**What?**

_A dangerous threat is arising, and it may affect your loved one in the process._

**Can I do anything?!**

_Yes. Tonight this will all end. If you go to the cliff across the town. You can retrieve your daughter before she gets injured._

**Many thanks.**

Then the energy left the room, and I closed the book. I sighed, and shoved it in my nightstand with the pen. Then I got up, and walked towards the door.


	45. Different

***Silver***

Bored.

The only word that could describe my emotions.

"There's nothing to do" I moaned. Catherine paced again the room, "You ok?" She came to a halt,

"Yes." She replied.

"Good. Cause I wanted to ask you a question" I said.

"It better be a good one" Catherine said, crossing her arms and smiling,

"Do demons, ever get together?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like, Demon-con or something, like you all get together. I asked my guardian, but he never talks about demons like, ever" I said.

"What? Is he like friends with god?" Catherine asked.

"No." I said sitting up. "Opposite"

"Oh" Catherine said. "Angel and a demon, who would've guessed" The noise stopped.

"Is that so" A voice spoke. Then a figure walked out of the trees. It was Bill. But it wasn't. He looked different. His eye glowed a bright red and the flames in his hand were white. He had a crooked smile, and he seemed to be completely red, but a darker red.

"Catherine, I'm scared" I cried.

"He's just playing games" Catherine growled.

"Oh Catherine, but I love games"

"Pfft. Probably you" I smiled. Catherine smiled back, as she walked into the other room.

That was it. For the whole entire day, I sat there. Until the door burst open, and Catherine ran over to me, grabbed my arm, and literally dragged me out the door. Outside, a thin layer of snow covered the ground. Catherine, kept running grasping my hand tightly through the woods.

"Catherine." I said, she didn't answer.

"Catherine." She remained silent.

"Catherine!" I snapped.

"Shh" She said. I stopped in my tracks near the cliff. This made Catherine stop as well. "Little star, this is no time to be like this!"

"What's going on" I demanded. "First you abandoned me for the whole day, now suddenly you come and drag me into the woods!?" Then I heard a boom noise. Then silence, then the noise again, a bit louder. Then again, louder.

I ran to Catherine and grasped her hand, staying very close to her side.

"Catherine" I said as the sounds grew larger. "I'm scared"

"Don't be" She said, grasping my hand. "There's nothing to be afraid of"


	46. The Newest One (Final)

**Hi people! I just wanted to say thank you. I've gotten so much support for this story. THIS IS NOT THE END! I'M POSTING A SEQUEL! YEAH I AM, it's gonna be called, The Newest Problem. But anyways, enjoy the final chapter!**

***Silver***

Bill was scaring the flesh off me. I was terrified. He looked like a killer, with that smile on his face.

"Now Catherine. We both know this will end badly, just give her to me" Bill growled, his voice sounded deep.

"Who do you think I am, Mom!?" Catherine sneered.

"Fine then. If you can't get what you want, you take it" Bill smirked. He appeared right in front of us, and he pushed Catherine to the side, picking me up by the shirt. "After all, you wanted to stay"

"Bill stop, you're scaring me!" I cried, as my necklaced started to glow.

"So." He laughed.

"Stop it!" I cried, it glowed brighter/

"No." He said.

"Stop it!" I cried again. Brighter.

"No." He said again.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. Then there was a flash. He let go, and I fell to the ground. I quickly got up, and he stood near the tree line, covered in scrapes.

"You want me to be the bad guy?" He growled. "I'll be the bad guy!" Catherine was flying back but it was too late. He threw white flames at my feet, it cracked the ground and I fell off the cliff edge. I flipped as I fell to the ground below. Bill and Catherine were fighting each other as they fell. Those stupid siblings. I was falling to my death yet all that mattered was their stupid argument.

I felt the grass touch my back. But something snatched me before I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes,

"Brine..." I said tears forming in my eyes. He ignored me until we made it back and we flew back to the ground. He kneeled down, and set me down. But I jumped over to him and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around me, and he picked me up.

"I missed you." He spoke.

"I missed you too." I sniffed. Brine walked up the stairs with me half asleep in his arms. He walked into my room, and sat me down on my bed. I lied down and he put the covers over me.

"We'll catch up tomorrow." He said, going to the door.

"Brine" I said, he stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you stay with me?" I asked. He smiled, and walked over. He put his head on the head board, and I rested my head on his shoulder, as he held me with one arm. Then, I drifted off to sleep. As Catherine's quite hums sang quietly in my head.

_ lot of people in Gravity Falls have experienced fear. Excitement. Love. Happiness. But, everyone has experienced weird things in this town. I had just experienced my first. After all, I was The Newest One._


End file.
